Signaling or indicating devices for alerting an angler to the presence of a fish on the line are known in the art. These known devices, however, are all in the form of accessories designed to be purchased separately and attached in some fashion to the fishing rod. Signaling devices of this type are disclosed in the patents to Sleeger U.S. Pat. No. 2,643,371 and Montgomery U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,910 and in the British Pat. No. 1,327,797.
These attachment-type devices suffer several disadvantages. They may be quite bulky and heavy, and when attached to the rod, impair the balance of the rod so that casting becomes difficult. Some lighter weight devices are fragile and easily broken or the wiring may become easily impaired should the rod or the device be dropped. Some devices, such as the Sleeger device, utilize an incandescent bulb which is subject to easy breakage and will burn out after a period of use. In addition, the known attachment-type devices are not waterproof and, while fishing rods are not intended for use in water, it is not unusual for a rod to be accidently dropped or be pulled into the water. Nor is it unusual for a fisherman to be remote from a source of electricity, and require recharging of the batteries which power the signaling device.
The integral fishing rod and rechargeable indicating device of the instant invention overcomes these and other disadvantages.